


Forbidden Fruit

by StoryBookMuse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Incubus/succubus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBookMuse/pseuds/StoryBookMuse
Summary: Dick is an incubus haunting Father Todd in the monastery. Jason is in a battle for his very soul. Is Jason strong enough to resist the call of Dick's spell? Or will the demon's love take its toll?





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently fallen in love with the Incubus/Succubus fics I've been reading around the site, and I had to do one with Dick and Jason. It was a tricky write, since I'm not big on the religious scene, but I tried to focus more on the forbidden fruits aspect rather than butcher the rites of the church. So hopefully, you guys can enjoy properly :)
> 
> I may do another one, or even a short series of works involving Incubi, including possibly Jason as the incubus and Dick/Tim as the entranced lover(s), but I haven't decided yet. So one-shot for now, but let me know what you guys think and help me come up with ideas <3
> 
> Also, the patron Saint Mary (Magdalene) mentioned below is allegedly the saint against sexual temptation, so I just thought that was a fun tidbit in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Also p.s. in case anyone wanted to ask about the wings/tail (which were hardly mentioned in the canoodling, I know) it's my belief that they are present in the Succubus/Incubus's full form and can be hidden away if they're trying to appear modest or appeal to humans. I've seen a lot of different lore and headcanons regarding this aspect, so let me know what you guys think, too!

" _Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned_ ," his voice slithered out seductively, making Jason shiver from where he knelt in the monastery. His hands were clasped together in desperate prayer, and he could still see the flickering glow of the candles despite his eyes being shut tight.  Despite their warm comfort, the demon's breath whispering down his neck made him shudder with cold, and...something else. Something dark and  _forbidden_.

Jason furrowed his brow into a scowl as he ignored the beast and clung to the real prayer being quietly muttered under his breath.

"I've been a  _naughty_ priest, Father," the Incubus continued in its sultry hum. Father Todd, had he not already been kneeling, might have been betrayed by the quaking in his knees.

"I've had such  _impure_ desires, Father," the creature mocked, daring to stroke a single finger along the side of his jaw. Jason clenched his folded hands so hard, that his knuckles -though he couldn't see them- were probably white with the effort. He could feel the Incubi's lips pressed against his ear now, and he sucked in a shaky breath through clenched teeth.

"I want to get  _fucked_ so  _hard_ , Father," he whispered tantalizingly into Jason's ear. The heat of his words tavelled straight to Jason's loins, and his breath caught in his very throat. 

"Enough!" Jason hissed, eyes snapping open as he jerked away from the creature's touch. He clamored to his feet and took a labored, briefly cleansing breath. "I'm not listening to this. Get _out_!" he demanded, still refusing to lay eyes on the demon at his feet. Even though, God  _damn_ , what a tantalizing image. Jason sucked in a breath and banished the thought, knowing it was just another seductive trick from the ravenous beast.

"Oh, don't be cruel, Father," the creature pouted, sliding a sneaky hand from Jason's calf and into the curve of his clothed thigh. The gasp of breath was a chill inside of his burning lungs. His hands were shaking, but he managed to grasp the demon's wrist before he reached any higher. The beast stilled momentarily before humming softly and taking a subtler approach.

"Please, baby. Let me take care of you." His soft voice was full of promise as equally feather-light lips pressed into the small of his back. Jason let his eyes flutter shut at the sensation, and his heart hammered with forbidden desire as the creature's free arm snaked around his waist.

"Don't-" he choked weakly, reaching to clutch the second wrist. He was caught off guard, however, when the creature preemptively laced their fingers together. Jason's muscles stiffened and he could feel the Incubus's excitement grow as it nuzzled into him once again.

"Or you could take care of  _me_ ," it offered wickedly, and Jason's mouth dried with a dark thirst. That was when the creature licked a teasing stripe up his neck and nibbled on his ear. Father Todd's jaw dropped in a soundless cry, and he felt his traitorous body arch up of its own accord. A satisfied little growl escaped the Incubus's lips and Jason's shuddered; his defiance was failing fast. Jason closed his eyes and gulped. His fingers trembled against the temptation as they lingered against the Incubus's skin, but with a Herculean effort, he pulled his hands away and managed to square his shoulders. 

"Not this time, Dick." Something about the tone of his voice must have struck a chord with the creature, because Dick stilled against him.

"Oh, Jason, you're playing hard to get tonight," his voice was dangerously silky inside Jason's ear. Jason steeled himself and brushed Dick's hands firmly away.

"This isn't a game, Dick. I'm done," he glowered into the candlelight, crossing himself to pay final respects to Saint Mary before turning away.

"You don't mean that," Dick's voice was soft and almost... _hurt_. Jason paused in his steps, his foot lingering hesitantly above the carpet.

" _Don't_ ," Jason scowled, furrowing his brows into a hard line before turning around and finally facing the Incubus. Immediately, his heart froze over and his stomach lurched; Dick was naked and lovely, as usual, especially under the enticing flickers of the candles. It made him appear soft, somehow, as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around himself. The expression on his face, those sad, inhumanly blue eyes, was the most heartbreaking thing Jason had ever seen. Surely just another manipulation, Jason told himself.

"Don't what?" Dick's voice was soft and sad as blue eyes, normally wicked and seductive, met Jason's in a vulnerable display that made his heart leap into his throat.

"Don't do  _that_ ," Jason swallowed weakly. "Don't-...don't pretend to be hurt, to  _care_." Jason's voice was harsher than he intended, and Dick hung his head, wincing and looking more chastised than Jason expected. He stepped forward unintentionally, and had to forcefully stop himself before he could make a mistake.

"Is that what you think of me?" His voice chimed solemnly like the church bell far above. Something in Jason's chest ached, and he found himself taking another step forward, entranced.

"You've been devouring me every chance you get, Demon," Jason convicted, proud of himself for not entirely falling for what was probably the best act the creature had performed yet. "You're selfish. You chose me because I'm an easy target, and I've indulged in you because I was  _weak_ -" why did his voice crack at the memory of pressing his lips against that smooth, warm skin? "-but all you want from me is a cheap dinner," he spat bitterly, making Dick flinch, which utterly surprised Jason. He had to steel himself to carry on.

"You'd  _damn_ me; you don't  _care_ about me! You  _can't_ ," he snarled, although the truth of his own words ached just as much as the tear now trailing down Dick's bronze cheek. A moment of silence passed, and Jason was breathing sporadically and trembling as he recovered from his emotional outburst. Dick hadn't moved an inch, and it was making Father Todd uneasy.

"Don't you have anything to say? Where's that notorious  _wit_?" Jason prodded, heart thrumming with cold, inexplicable anxiety behind his stony words. Dick slowly managed to glance up and meet his eyes as another tear cascaded down. Jason couldn't bite himself back this time, he closed the distance and reached out a yearning hand to gingerly wipe the trail away, morbidly and undeniably intrigued. Dick did not draw away, but rather leaned into his touch and brought up a single hand to press Jason's palm against his cheek. Jason felt fire in the Incubus's touch, as he usually did, but not a scorching, unbearable heat burning him up from the inside; it was a warm ember, ebbing steadily like a blue flame, radiating from Dick himself. Dick nuzzled into Jason's hand, and he was captivated as he stared.

"I could have devoured you whole by now, if that was what I wanted," his words were heavy, and in the illumination of the candles, he could barely place a small, pained smile. "I could have left every time you denied me, too. You've proven your love for the Holy church, and you're getting strong enough to resist me no matter how hard I try." Dick trailed off momentarily and swallowed before trudging forward with his words and squeezing Jason's hand.

"Any sensible Incubus would recognize a failed prospect when he saw one. I don't...I don't know  _why_ I'm so taken with you," he explained, keeping Jason's hand pressed against his warm cheek and falling to his knees, naked in all his glory and gazing up at him with what could only be described as  _admiration_. The air fled Jason's lungs, leaving him breathless at Dick's proclamations. "I should have left weeks ago... I know it, but to be by your side-" he closed those beautiful blues and kissed Jason's palm, "to  _taste_ you was a gift; to know you and  _want_ you...to be with you,  _always_ ," his voice was nearly pleading, and Jay was captive to his words. "That has been a pleasure and a privilege I have never known until I knew you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jason choked, unable to tear himself away. "Why do you haunt me, telling me things I can't bear to hope are true? I- I don't even know if this is  _real_ , or just some other manipulation you've cooked up, or-" Jason was beginning to be so overcome with emotion that he felt his eyes start to burn. No. No, this wasn't  _fair_ ; this was the ultimate bait, claiming to cherish him in a way only a real lover would. Were demons even allowed to do that? Were Incubi even  _capable_ of this kind of... _heart_?

"I know what you think I am," Dick cast his eyes down sadly before turning to nuzzle against his fingers. What he did next made Jason's knees go weak again; Dick trailed Jason's hand down and laid it to rest pressed over the warm, naked flesh of his chest. Dick hummed softly and Jason sucked in a helpless gasp as the rhythm of the man's heart drummed steady and strong beneath his fingers. This wasn't-

"I have a heart, Jason," he attested hopefully up at Father Todd, who remained motionless. "It's right here, you can feel it beating! I'm not some unfeeling monster," he really was pleading now, and Jason was melting right into those cosmic blue eyes.

"I can be yours, and only yours," he pledged with a whisper, squeezing Jason's wrist in earnest. "You can keep your soul, if I can have your heart instead." He was serious, Jason realized. His head was spinning and he was at a loss, and his body was beginning to heat in response to the idea of having Dick for his own.

"I-...I don't- you'd still have to feed off me," Jason worried aloud through his dumbfounded thoughts. Dick's expression darkened sheepishly.

"Yes," he admitted quietly, guiltily even. "But I'm not a glutton, I won't take enough to hurt you," he added quickly. Jason couldn't lie, he was seriously considering this; and God damn, it was tempting, too. Dick stood to his feet in one graceful movement and pressed in so tantalizingly close, that they could have been kissing. But Dick stopped a hairsbreadth away from Jay's lips and gazed up at him longingly.

"You don't have to say yes right away," he offered with a whispered lilt to his voice as he snaked a hand up Jason's chest and into the crook of his neck. Jason closed his eyes at the touch.

"Let me have you one more night," it was hard to think with Dick stroking his jaw like that. "In the morning, if you decide it's over, then I'll leave you and never bother you again," he promised sullenly. "But if you want me to stay, then I will stay... and love you all your life." Jason gasped, overcome with Dick's vow and finally broke down, nodding his consent. Dick's eyes were large and shining up at him as he crashed forward and claimed Jason's lips for his own.

Jason grunted as fire reignited in his blood, and met the man's fierce kiss with a possessive, clutching embrace. Dick moaned and threw his head back as Jason tore away and nipped ravenous kisses down his neck in turn. He was a damn sight to behold in the candlelight like this, Jason admired silently. His skin was a smooth sheen of bronze and gold, and Jason relished every taste as he drank in the man's body; first, he sank his teeth into Dick's sharp collar and sucked needily, earning an appreciative groan from the Incubus. Encouraged, Jason's hands started to roam across Dick's backside, feather light across his shoulders and gripping needily into the curve of his ass as his tongue traced illicit patterns down to the man's pert nipples. Dick whimpered as Jason teased him, bucking against him like the wanton, beautiful creature he was. After lavishing the man's chest, nipping and sucking to his heart's content, he moved on, sinking brusquely to his knees before the Incubus and offered full, worshipful appraise as he came face to face with Dick's anatomy.

"So lovely," Jason murmured, sliding his fingers along the sleek, toned muscles of Dick's thighs before coming to rest against the sharp V of his hips. Dick stared down gently, but blue eyes dark with want as he caressed Jason's arms. Jason rubbed soothing circles into Dick's hips, and as the Incubus closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure, Father Todd leaned forward and pressed his lips against the smooth, naked skin of his pelvis. Dick gasped above him, arching in a wordless plea against Jason's lips as he teased the sensitive flesh again with his tongue.

Dick's erection was painfully obvious and throbbing beside his cheek, and Jason couldn't help but admire it; the sculpted curve and perfect flush, the bead of liquid excitement budding at the tip, and the warmth he could feel just centimeters away from his own skin. He longed to taste there, too, and so he did. Abandoning himself, he pressed his lips against the member and sucked him in invitingly, earning an unsuspecting cry from the subject of his worship. Jason hummed at the heady taste; he'd never had the gall to do this in any of their previous escapades, and he was cursing himself for missing out. Dick had made a show of how much he enjoyed doing this to _Jason_ , and God, now he could see why. The weight of him inside Jason's mouth, the fullness and the  _taste_ -

Jason was sucking and moaning heatedly as Dick threaded a firm, guiding grip into his hair, gently urging him closer and bobbing his hip in sync. Jason could feel himself rock hard inside his own pants as Dick's breathing stuttered above him, and the way Dick held his eyes, like he never wanted him to look away made him quake. He scrambled forward and whined wantonly, taking as much as he could bear, and as much as Dick would allow. The thrusts were shallow and steadily becoming more erratic the more Jason lavished his tongue against his lover's shaft.

"Oh, Jason, you look so breathtaking right now," Dick whispered, and Jason choked out an appreciative noise as he pressed himself further down. Dick gasped, and bucked involuntarily, finally giving Jason more than he could take. He pulled off remorsefully to cough and wipe his lips, but Dick didn't miss a beat. He was on his knees in an instant, assaulting Jason's mouth again with his own almost greedily as he tore at the clergy shirt over his chest. Not wanting the garment to actually get shredded, Jason quickly helped Dick unbutton the damn thing and sucked in a hot breath as Dick pushed him onto his back, exposing his chest.

Dick's lips parted hungrily, and he flicked his tongue over them seductively as he crawled on top of Jason's body. His hand draped possessively over the expanse of his belly, and Jason arched up against his palm in response.

"So eager, so  _ready_ ," Dick's voice contained a teasing element of humor as he traced his fingers down to the hem of his pants. Jason's clothed cock twitched inside and he trembled with anticipation as Dick easily popped the button open.

" _Please_ ," he begged, caressing Dick's forearm in unrestrained need. Dick's dark eyes flashed, and he obliged, leaning in to snag the zipper slowly down with his ravenous teeth. He mouthed against the cotton fabric of Jason's underwear, and a garbled, inintelligible noise escaped Jason's lips.

"Shall I take you like this, love?" Dick crooned hungrily above the obvious bulge in his briefs. "Do you want me inside you?"

" _Yes_ ," Jason pleaded simply, beyond gone at this point.

"Or would you rather I ride you?" Jason moaned and let his head fall back limply as he keened.

"Whatever you want, Dick,  _please_ ," he begged, shaking now. " _I need you_."

Dick gasped softly as Jason's words and bent down to press a heavy, lingering kiss against Jason's lap. A beat passed, and then Dick obliged his lover and quickly shimmied Jason's garments down and off, out of the way. There Jason lay beneath him, waiting in want as Dick's dark eyes devoured him hungrily. Dick licked his lips again.

"Then I'm all yours, love," he whispered before reaching three fingers against his own lips and sucking generously. Jason eyed him speculatively, chest rising and falling eagerly as Dick made a rather evocative display of licking and wetting each of the digits in turn. When they were slick to his satisfaction, Dick arched his back and teased himself at his own entrance. Jason gasped captively as Dick pressed a single finger inside and shivered; this was a new kind of show, Jason realized, and he moaned appreciatively as Dick added a second and circled his own hips in pleasure... _fucking_ himself. Jason was unable to keep himself from palming his own cock in desperation, but Dick carefully swatted it away with a flirty quirk of his brow. Jason pouted, but obeyed and continued to watch Dick's ministrations hungrily.

A third digit was added now, and Dick's eyes were closed in some kind of bliss. Jason longed for more, and he was getting painfully hard as Dick played without him. But he was going to be good; he wanted desperately to please the Incubus. The pleasure was like a drug, and the happier Dick was, the more intoxicating the release would inevitably be. And he wanted tonight to be  _special_ ; with an ache in his chest, he had to remind himself that it may be the last, afterall.

After several more minutes of torture, Dick finally withdrew his fingers with a satisfied hum and pushed Jason back down. In seconds, Dick was straddling him and pressing his entrance deliberate against the head of Jason's cock and circling his hips slowly. Jason flexed his fingers against Dick's ass and squeezed, encouraging the man and groaning as Dick's fingers carefully laced into Jason's hair in response. Then, mercifully, he sank down, taking him in inch by inch and rotating his hips until he was carefully, comfortably seated. Jason's eyes rolled back into his head, and Dick leaned down to press a wet kiss against his cheek before pulling back and starting to move.

"Mother of  _God_ , Mary above," Jason exclaimed in prayer as Dick rode him up and down, clawing into his skin and very soul.

"That's not my name, love," Dick whispered ferally, biting into Jason's neck. Jason whimpered and bucked up, causing their skin to clap loudly together. Dick made a pleasured noise of his own at the sensation, and Jason slapped against him again to make him moan. Jason tugged the Incubus down to claim his lips again and circled his arms tightly around Dick's slender waist to hold against him. Dick was overcome with enthusiasm at Jason's need, and growled, losing himself completely in the rhythm they were setting together.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Jason gasped, accentuated by every sultry clap of skin as Dick sucked into the nape of his neck.

"Come for me, Jason," Dick breathed, hitching his hips, sending Jason's eyes rolling back into his skull with pleasure. "Come, and be _mine_."

" _Yes_." Jason obeyed, losing himself and exploding into white hot, delicious sensation. It wasn't like the other times, it was _more_ ; it just kept coming, and coming, and overtook him like a god damn freight train and he couldn't control himself any longer. He couldn't tell where his limbs ended and the pleasure began.

Dick was there, holding him close when he came to, smiling down at him serenely and tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking Jason's cheek and placing a feather light kiss there that burned.

"Mm-" Jason grunted hazily, curling into Dick's hold.

"Shh, rest now, dearest," he heard Dick whisper into his ear. Jason's eyes were heavy, and he yearned deeply to comply.

"I love you," he mumbled into the Incubus's burning, naked skin as he was lulled into darkness. Dick's eyes glowed bright, inhumanly blue as Jason finally fell unconsciousness.

"I know, I know," he crooned in the last light of the candles, brushing through the man's dark hair with his slender fingers. Dick curled his expansive dark wings protectively around his new claim "And now that you're mine, Jason, you'll love me for all of time."


End file.
